


catch my breath

by smileysgoboing



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Crack, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-16
Updated: 2017-11-16
Packaged: 2019-02-03 06:26:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12742821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smileysgoboing/pseuds/smileysgoboing
Summary: shisui, your eyes are dilated. are you high?





	catch my breath

Shisui couldn’t help but groan when he saw the red and blue flashing lights on the road ahead. It had been a long but fun night at Genma’s party, but it was now very late, he’d had a few drinks and all he wanted to do was _go home_.

He paused, calculating quickly. It had been a few shots at the beginning of the night, then maybe a couple more beers throughout – but he was fairly certain that he was still under the limit. Still, it was with great reluctance that he let his car slow down, trying not to roll his eyes when a cop in an obnoxiously fluorescent yellow vest waved him over. There were no other cars around – it was _very_ late – which made Shisui suspect that any cars that had been unlucky to drive past had been pulled over.

Another cop began to walk towards his car, and Shisui pulled up his hand brake, obliging rolling down his window. “Good evening, officer,” he drawled, unable to keep a little sarcasm out of his voice. “How are you–”

The cop bent down, revealing their face, and Shisui nearly jumped out of his skin. “Sakura?”

“That’s “Officer Haruno” to you,” she said sternly, but the corners of her lips were twitching, in the same way they always did when she was trying not to smile or laugh. “We’re doing some random breath testing tonight. Have you had any drinks tonight?”

“Only a few, Officer Haruno,” Shisui said honestly, and couldn’t stop himself from winking when he addressed her.

“Alright,” Sakura said, looking far from impressed. “Can you count to 10, slowly, please?”

Shisui recited the numbers obediently, a grin spreading across his face as he made eye contact with her. On Sakura’s part, she was trying her best to keep her face straight and succeeding, mostly. “Alright, thank you.”

Suddenly she paused and narrowed her eyes at him. Caught off guard, Shisui said nothing as she leant down and peered intently his eyes, her face only inches from his. In any other circumstances he would’ve made a joke or tried to kiss her, but Sakura was on duty and she loved her job, so he kept quiet.

“Shisui.” Her voice was deadly serious. “Your eyes are dilated. Are you high?”

He froze, frantically going over the night’s events in his head. He was almost 100% certain that he hadn’t take any drugs – it wasn’t something he liked to do anyway, but it was a party and although it wasn’t impossible, accidents happened – and even if he had, what would Sakura do? Shisui paused. He knew Sakura and she’d probably arrest him. The thought made him swallow nervously – and his mouth was suddenly so dry. “Uh, I–”

The corner of Sakura’s mouth twitched upwards, and she quickly pressed her lips together. The movement was almost too quick, too small for him to catch but it would’ve been impossible for him not to notice when she was directly in his line of vision.

Ah, so that’s how it was going to be.

Exhaling with relief, Shisui narrowed his eyes accusingly at her before he twisted his lips into a challenging smirk. In the next moment, the smirk had been wiped off his face and he was widening his eyes innocently. “Officer,” he said teasingly, “your eyes dilate 45% when you see someone you love.”

Sakura huffed, a grin flashing across her face before she bit her lip to force her expression into something more serious. She was only somewhat successful, only managing a vaguely enquiring “Hm?” and an incredulous eyebrow raise instead of real words.

In one swift motion, Shisui loosened his seatbelt and leaned out the window to press his lips to hers. He’d meant for it to be a quick, cheeky peck but Sakura had wrapped a hand around the back of his neck almost immediately, holding him in place as she deepened the kiss. Her fingers were curling into his hair, pulling just enough for him to hum appreciatively against her lips.

A loud wolf-whistle broke them apart and someone – one of the other cops – yelled, “Oi, Haruno! I hope you don’t do this to every car!”

Shisui burst into laughter and pulled back, feeling and hearing Sakura do the same. “Me too,” he joked, leaning into her touch even as her arms shook with giggles.

Composing herself slightly, Sakura brushed her thumb across his cheek. “Not every car,” she said. “Only the ones I love,” she finished mockingly, eyes gleaming with mirth before she kissed him again.

When she pulled back a few moments later, Shisui couldn’t stop himself from smiling as she began laughing again. He reached up and grabbed her hand, squeezing it tightly. “I love you, too,” he said, entirely serious, and pressed a kiss to her palm.

The next round of hollering and wolf-whistles came from the car behind. “Hey! Can she do my breath test as well?”

**Author's Note:**

> this was inspired by some tweet I saw on tumblr a long time ago, but it wasn't until I was doing some hardcore procrastinating that I decided to write it (ie. two days before an exam). I've also been reading heaps of Shisui fics recently and I love him a lot, so we have a Shisui/Sakura pairing this time. I did try writing it the other way around, with Sakura flirting with cop!Shisui, but I figured Sakura wasn't really the type. I also wasn't too sure about how random breath testing works - I live in Australia, and this is how RBTs happen in my state, if I remember correctly.  
> Please let me know if you found this funny or enjoyed reading it; all feedback is much appreciated <3 Thanks for reading!


End file.
